


Summer Visit to Parenthood

by intenzity9



Series: Ren Amamiya x Ann Takamaki One-Shots [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Future Fic, Lunch, Parenthood, Post-Persona 5: The Royal, Self-Reflection, Summer Vacation, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intenzity9/pseuds/intenzity9
Summary: Ren and Ann get a surprise from an old friend as they share to her what it means to be a parent.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Suzui Shiho & Takamaki Ann
Series: Ren Amamiya x Ann Takamaki One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030611
Kudos: 7





	Summer Visit to Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! Fourth Ren x Ann one-shot here!
> 
> Now this is in the Future Fic genre, and most of the Thieves are parents by now. It's honestly tricky to write the dialogue of kids since there needs to be a projected year and age for them to speak comprehensible sentences.
> 
> Now, I know that some dialogue would imply r***, but I didn't put it on the tags or warnings since that is not a main focus for this one-shot. Just saying it ahead there.
> 
> With that said, enjoy!

It was the summer of 2026 in Brooklyn as former Phantom Thieves Ren Amamiya (codename Joker) and Ann Takamaki (codename Panther) were waking up to the feeling of their flesh pressed onto each other. With something provocative that happened last night, one may think it was another round of the Panther's prowl onto the dastardly Joker.

"Well, good morning." Ann smiled as she pecked Ren in the lips.

"I knew I'd see the sun when I wake up. After all, I had fun with the moon." Ren teased as Ann felt his hands on her butt.

"Seriously? You do know one of these days, Hana and Jun would barge in here in the middle of our little secret time." Ann chuckled despite the implication.

Right on cue, the bedroom door knocked followed by two uplifting voices.

"MOM! DAD! SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR!"

Ren laughed as he got up, the blanket now covering Ann only. "In a sec, kids. We know you wanna play delivery."

"What? No!" Hana objected. "Someone really is at the door!"

Ann now furrowed her brows and got up. "I wonder who could that be?"

"Let's check it out after we get dressed."

Ann blushed and nods her head before she opened the doorknob. As the two adults opened their door, the kids charged and hid behind them.

"Mom? What if it's a Shadow like in your stories?" Jun whimpered in fear behind his mother's legs.

"Ssshhh, it's okay. It's not a Shadow."

Ren shook his head with a smile as he opened the door to see a familiar face only Ann would love.

"SHIHO!"

"Ann!"

Before they could even exchange embraces, Ann immediately pointed out the odd look out.

"OMG, Shiho! You're pregnant?!"

Shiho winced at the sound, giving Ren and Ann the idea that it was not planned.

"O-Oh... I'm sorry." Ann averted her gaze from Shiho and rubbed her head.

"It's fine, Ann..." Shiho averted her gaze as well until she felt the kids putting their ear on her 4-month-old belly.

"I don't hear anything."

"It's because your ears are too small."

"Or maybe because you have a big mouth!"

"Small ears!"

"Big mouth!"

Ren immediately mediated the incoming banter and sighed. "Why don't you two play Arachnid Chronicles instead for now?"

"VIDEO GAMES THIS EARLY!? THANKS DAD!" Hana rushed towards the gaming console by the playroom of their home.

"NO! IT'S MY TURN TO PLAY ARACHNID CHRONICLES!" Jun followed her.

The adults gave a hearty laugh before Ann invited Shiho inside for green tea. Much to the blonde's dismay, they ran out of tea.

"Coffee again, I guess." Ren snickered.

Shiho then sat by the living room and looked at the family photos of Ann and Ren with their kids. Noticing that their Aunts Haru and Sumire would visit them whenever they are in New York, Shiho can't help but look at them with a sad expression. As Ann and Ren returned with their drinks, Shiho accepted the coffee and began talking.

"Remember that jackass Miyaguma? Yeah, he did this."

"What!? That bastard!"

"Calm down, Ann. We need more details." Ren held her shoulder as Shiho continued.

"So one time, I caught him with another woman. We fought, and as I was packing my stuff to leave him... he... he..."

Ann got up and hugged her best friend as she cried. Shiho got lucky after being sexually assaulted by Kamoshida years ago, but now this is a different story.

"Shiho... I'm really sorry..."

"I'm so stupid... allowing him to do it to me..."

Ren watched the ladies as he pulled his phone out and used voice search.

"Shin Miyaguma."

_412 results found._

Ann and Shiho looked at Ren as he scrolled for evidence on Miyaguma's idiocy. He chuckled as he showed them the recent search.

"Safe to say, Shiho, that he isn't gonna be going anywhere."

The girls read the headline that indicates Shiho's ex-boyfriend was nothing more than a sex offender. While Ann felt relieved that he is in jail, Shiho is still stressed.

"I appreciate that he'll be arrested and tried in court. But what about my baby?" Shiho held her bump. "I let him screw me because I was in fear again."

"Shiho, it's not your fault. You fell for him for his persuasion, and persuasion was what gave you that." Ren spoke up.

"Plus, we never knew he was already a sex offender. At least you have the right to not let the child see him."

Ann's words slightly helped Shiho, but it also made her more stressed.

"I have considered having a family with him. But now, I dunno if I have what it takes to be a single mother." Shiho wept again. Ren then stood up and rubbed her back.

"Let me tell you a story about a woman whose brilliance in a field of life she loved was tested due to her unexpected child from a neglectful man," Ren began his story, "After she was left to birth a child without any help, she began to work harder and hustle further between her work and her personal life. Her daughter was amazing, following her footsteps to keep her mom proud while she is working. If anything, she'd give up the research at the drop of a hat if her daughter were in daughter. That was, until she herself was the one in danger..."

Shiho gasped while Ann stared at Ren, having an idea on who he is referring to.

"After she died, her daughter was in despair. But after a few people reached out to her and made her realized that the woman she followed gave the greatest love no one can ever give her. Her despair became determination to honor her well."

"But what does that have to do with me, Ren?" Shiho now observed him with curiosity.

Ren then pointed at the kids by the playroom.

"I know you're trying your best to become a well-known volleyball coach in Japan, but I believe you should take some time to discover yourself as an upcoming mother and as a daughter yourself."

Ann then remembered something. "Remember how you had to move away after Kamoshida hurt you? I heard you were not able to play volleyball anymore, and I know that broke your heart. Yet your mother still allowed you to pursue your dream despite what happened. For years, I've been wondering to myself if this was the path that would make you know yourself more or a path that was gonna haunt you for life."

Shiho gave a weak smile. "I guess I'm still searching then."

"Tell you what, how about you keep an eye on the kids while Ann and I go buy something for lunch?" Ren offered.

"How much do I get paid?" Shiho sheepishly chuckled until Ren blurted out $350 in cash.

"How much is that if ya convert it to yen?"

"You'll know when you get to the airport. I kinda forgot already." Ren is now the one chuckling sheepishly as he scratched his head.

Shiho then nods with a faint smile as the couple then got ready for their errands.

"Hey, kids! Your Aunt Shiho will be watching you guys, alright?"

"OKAY!" Shiho flinched at how loud they were until they apologized.

While shopping at the nearby Walmart store, Ann was getting nervous about Shiho's fate at home. Knowing that Shiho may have consented the sex, she tugged Ren's shirt.

"Ren."

"Ann?"

"I know leaving Shiho with the kids was a good idea for her to learn parenthood, but is it a good idea for her mentally?"

Ren sighed as he grabbed four cans of Spam and placed them on the cart. "Ann, you went through that too."

"I know! It's just..." She bit her lip for a second. "This is my best friend we're talking about. Two men have taken advantage of her..."

Ren understood what Ann is trying to say, but he reassures her with something.

"Those men have no life aside from their selfish glory, Ann. Kamoshida was a gloryhound while Miyaguma was just a double-crosser. I know Shiho is not in the best state of mind to handle two rowdy kids, but you weren't either even after we agreed to it."

"I know... I'm sorry if I sound like I'm doubting her." Ann gave a crestfallen look as Ren cupped her chin.

"I love you, Ann. No matter what happens, your heart knows what the right thing is."

Ann's frown turned upside down as she hugged Ren while grabbing a box of cookies.

"Thanks, Ren."

Ren then returned the hug before whispering to her. "Now how about we get some crispy fried chicken across here?"

As the couple arrived back with lunch, they see their kids playing with Shiho by the front yard.

"Mom and Dad are home!" Hana shouted as Jun noticed their lunch.

"Chicken time!"

The kids then chased after their parents for their food while Shiho just giggled. As she entered the house, she already noticed half of the bucket is with chicken wings and breasts.

"The kids love drumsticks. They'd be sad if there weren't any." Ann mused as she gave her a plate of chicken and mashed potatoes.

"No rice?"

"We forgot to get some in the grocery. Our bad." Ren told her as she grabbed a spoon and a fork. As they sat by the dining table, Shiho began to tell them something.

"You have very energetic and creative kids. They asked me if this baby was a boy or a girl, then they came up with many names as if they are gonna have another sibling."

Ann and Ren chuckled at Shiho's words as the blonde then talked back.

"I guess you're learning how to be a mom now?"

"Well..." Shiho rubbed the back of her neck, "they were too energetic. They kept fighting on what game they'll play for my sake. But when I gave them an idea, they went with it."

"And that idea would be?" Ren quirked an eye brow.

"Soccer, of course."

"But Shiho, your leg..." Ann gave her a worried look.

"I can't jump as high as I used to, but my kicks are still grade-A." Shiho glared at Ann.

"The question is... what have you learned from babysitting our kids for a few hours?" Ren crossed his arms after finishing his chicken piece.

"Well, I guess I see myself as my own mom and then the kids as me. Well, two versions of me. I may not catch up to them all the time with how giddy they are every second, but they know when to keep me behind them without losing sight of their own feet."

Ann gave a tearful smile while Ren sighed. "Here we go again..."

"Oh, Shiho..."

"Ann?"

"Even after all these years, you're still staying strong."

Shiho rolled her eyes and laughed. "This again, Ann? Come on, don't make it sound like a tragedy."

Ren then looked at his kids eating their meal by the playroom. "She's right, sweetie. We've avoided tragedies for years."

"What about that time in the boiler room?"

Ren clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. "We're gonna disregard that one for now."

"What's this about a boiler room?"

Ann realized she was speaking Thieves' experience with Shiho around and whipped herself to shake it off.

"O-Oh! Uh, it was something that happened during our honeymoon!"

"Honeymoon... you two didn't make love in some ship's boiler room just to get your son, right?"

Ann froze in fear while Ren just snickered behind her. She may have gotten her out of the Thieves' experience, but now Shiho is given the wrong idea about it. Ren then decided to play along.

"Well, we kinda did. Inside a car, by the boiler room, hell even in the a- OW!"

Ann jabs his groin as he clutches onto the sink. As the kids returned to the kitchen, they noticed their father in some sort of pain.

"Daddy! What happened?!" Jun helped him up.

"Daddy just... hit his bells in the table." He grunted.

"Bells? Daddy, I don't see bells."

Shiho stifled a laugh while Ann sighed.

"Kids, what did you do with your Aunt Shiho here?"

Hana went first. "Um, we asked Aunt Shiho if the baby is gonna be a boy or a girl. I wanted to name the baby Kiki, but Jun here wants another name."

"We should call the baby Optimus!" Jun intervened.

"No way, we're calling him Optimus!"

"Okay, genius. What then?"

"Kiki!"

"Optimus!"

"Kiki!"

"Optimus!"

Shiho sighed in defeat and held the two back against her stress. "I'll be the one to pick the name. But only after I know if it's a boy or a girl."

The kids nod as they then continued talking.

"Then we wanted to play a game, but Aunt Shiho looked sad when she saw us playing. So we asked her what she wanted to play."

"And ta-da! Paper soccer!"

Jun held up a huge ball of paper and passed it to Ren, who groaned as he noticed what papers they used.

"Ngh, they used my old college papers."

Ann glanced at Shiho, who whistled while averting her gaze. Hana noticed her mother's expression and tugged her shirt.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I guess old habits die hard now. Ain't that right, Shiho?"

"Huh? Me?"

Ann shook her head with a grin and then lets Jun continue.

"So after we played paper soccer, we read a few books. Aunt Shiho loves books, since she knows each story we have!"

Shiho giggled before giving a puzzled look. "Except for this one. 'Beauty in our Shadows' by Yusuke Kitagawa. This is the same Kitagawa-san you're friends with, right?"

Ren smirked. "Let's just be glad that he managed to retain the same eccentricity when he shifted to writing to balance his need for art."

"And food." Ann snorted.

Hana continued. "Then we went to play hide and seek around the house. We got caught by Aunt Shiho before she told us to run outside."

"I was wondering why."

"Well," Shiho answered for Hana, "they needed some exercise. So I gave them some routines to enjoy until you two came back."

"Hey, Mom! Can we watch Pachsaw 4?"

"No, Jun."

"Awwww, please? You always watch it with Aunt Haru whenever she's here." Jun stomped his foot.

"Jun Amamiya, that is a horror movie filled with blood. You're not allowed to watch it yet, so wait a few more years."

"But-"

"Jun." Ren's authoritative baritone voice took over his gentle meek one. "Listen to your mother."

"Fine." Jun then ran upstairs and slammed the door.

"Jeez, for a 5-year-old child, he needs to know his place." Ann pinched her nose bridge. "Hana, go check on your brother and see that he isn't throwing a fit."

"Okay, Mom!"

After Hana went upstairs, Ann sighed deeply. "Parenting just gets harder and harder."

"I can tell." Shiho uttered as she drank water. Ann then glanced at her with a concerned look.

"Are you sure you can handle being a single mom if the kid grows up unruly?"

Shiho held her tongue for a moment, unsure of her own answer. Ren then rubbed Ann's shoulders as he spoke to the ravenette.

"It's gonna be a tough road, but if you have been strong enough to live on your own for quite some time...."

Shiho shook her head and smiled. "I know, but I'm thinking about heading back to Osaka to ask Mom for help."

"Does she know?" Ann then realized that Shiho is four months pregnant and currently living alone. "Wait, where have you been staying?!"

"Uh.... my old home in Tokyo? Miyaguma doesn't know I was from Tokyo anyway, so I fled there."

"For four months?"

"Just three. When I found out I was pregnant with his child, I took my chance to leave while he was out partying." A smug grin then crept onto her face. "Besides, the infamous Phantom Thieves have been disbanded for years... especially that the two of them have been living in New York with two children."

Ann spat her iced tea out in surprise while Ren stopped massaging her.

"How did you know?!"

"It's not that I knew it for a long time. I just happened to piece the puzzles together when I was reading Kitagawa-san's book."

"So you're saying we would have changed his heart if we were still active?" Ren deduced.

"Yeah. But it's better that you didn't." Shiho shrugged.

"But why?"

"Let's see how he likes it getting something shoved up his ass during a bath. Karma is a bitch, after all, and I'm not letting this kid be bad karma at all."

Ann felt goosebumps on her neck while Ren smirked. "I have a feeling you would be a very protective mother, Shiho."

"I'm gonna raise my child well. I will not become ignorant like the privileged parents living in wealth, or the ones who are kept in the dark all the time like mine when Kamoshida forced himself onto me." Shiho then looked at the two with a determined look. "Please, allow me to be your kids' babysitter for a few more months!"

"Huh? Why a babysitter? We also can't pay that much." Ann spoke in a worrisome tone.

"Allow me to learn more about how to become a parent by letting me care for them. I know this is sudden or desperate... or both, I guess... but please, Ann!"

Shiho hung her head and clasped her hands in the air, hoping that the Amamiyas would say yes.

"Sure, why not?"

"Oh, I see. I understand why you- Wait, what did you say?"

"Ren?"

Both Ann and Shiho ogled at the frizzy-haired man.

"I mean, I know it'd mean an extra mouth to feed or extra whatnots... but think of it this way. Ann, you and Shiho can finally catch up for lost time while she keeps an eye on the kids. Shiho, you can always ask Ann about how to be both a woman of heart and a woman of authority in handling children."

Both girls blinked until Ann felt a smile on her face.

"Alright then, Shiho. Your first task is to calm Jun down from what happened earlier. Be firm, but be empathetic too."

Shiho smiled and nods her head. "You can count on me, you two!"

Ren and Ann were then pulled in for a bear hug from Shiho, who was tearing up.

"Thank you so much..."

As Shiho made her way upstairs, Ren and Ann relaxed by the porch.

"You always know when to make the ladies smile, huh?"

"I have that max charm, you know."

The two kissed as they begin to enjoy a peaceful afternoon, knowing that what they did to help Shiho helped them as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Shiho becomes a nanny for a while until she returns to Japan. With Ann and Ren supporting her on the path to becoming a parent, they are confident that Shiho will be a wonderful parent after her training.
> 
> The year is 2026. Hana is 7 years old while Jun is 5. Since Ann turns 17 in 2016, this means she and Ren had Hana when she was in her junior year in college. Despite the distance, Ren did well enough to graduate early and reunite with Ann in New York.
> 
> Arachnid Chronicles, BTW, is just Spiderman and its multiverse.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this fourth one-shot, so be prepared for the final one-shot under the 'Tragedy' genre! So until then, see ya!


End file.
